The inventive concept relates to the field of semiconductor devices and in particular, to interconnection structures in semiconductor devices.
Some examples of semiconductor devices include a memory device for storing data, a logic device for processing data, and a hybrid device capable of performing various memory storage and data processing functions.
Semiconductor devices may operate at high speed and/or relatively low voltage. To provide desired operating characteristics, a semiconductor device may have a highly integrated density, that is, may have increased elements per area. However, an increase in the integration density may lead to a decrease in the reliability of the semiconductor device. For example, in a Back-End-Of-Line (BEOL) step, copper (Cu) lines of a semiconductor device may be formed, however as the pitch of the interconnection lines decreases, the semiconductor device may suffer from an RC delay problem. To overcome this problem, a low-k dielectric material has been used as an inter-media dielectric (IMD). For example, an IMD structure having an air gap has been used. When the air gap is formed, however, various problems may arise. For example, if the interconnection lines have a large pitch, they may collapse. Otherwise, an insulating material may be absent, and thus, the device may suffer from low reliability.